The Darkness Within Me
by LouFF13KH2
Summary: After the events of Bound By Blood, just when you think that there is finally an end to the evil that once emerged. You are wrong. Kagemaru is back and so is Trueman. Only now they will need to raise an army and to get revenge. With the help of a new comer, Sartorius. With his help Kagemaru can get that one person on his side to help him fight... Fujiwara Yusuke. FujiwaraXOC.
1. You're Alive?

Kagemaru

"I have finally done it". The corner of my lip twitched as I laughed at the creation before me. I have created a new world. A new book that will have more characters of evil in and the weak will fall.

I turned around and looked at the man in front of me, "So, you're alive. Sorry for killing you, I needed to in order to complete my goal". I smirked at Trueman who scoffed and waved his hand in the air.

"Please, dying in a fire? Who did that?! I will kill them!" He raised his voice as I turned back around and frowned.

"I think Honest did it, he even killed Fujiwara and Akira... However, you managed to kill Rose. Tell me". I sat down on the chair and offered him to sit as well. "How did you kill her?" Trueman laughed and pointed his hand which looked like a gun and pretended to pull the trigger.

"Ah, so you took her life away in a second? I should be proud". I chuckled as I opened the new book that I had been working on while in jail.

The Darkness Within Me.

"Unfortunately, bringing you back meant that I had to bring Rose, Akira and Fujiwara back. So why you are sitting with me, They're all out in the world plotting against me".

"Well, We could just kill them again?" I turned to Trueman and smiled.

"Or why don't we all make friends and skip through a field?!, can you hear my sarcasm Trueman?" I stared pathetically at my companion and then back to the book.

"I have created new character's. Meet my first character...

Sartorius".

I turned to greet the new character that I had created.

Trueman turned around to meet the new companion.

We shall win this time!

"Sartorius... Did you brainwash the two men?" I asked as my fists clenched waiting for his response.

"Yes, they no longer know who they once were, I have implanted fake memories into the two men and they are now ready to be used as puppets". He smirked and asked the two men behind the door to step outside...

There before me was the one who caused destruction in my plot...

Fujiwara Yusuke.

And let's not forget his son, Akira.

With these men we can fool Rose and her companions into getting us the information we need!

All it takes... is patience.

* * *

Honest

I looked at the two woman before me, both who were crying and hugging each other tightly... Woman and there reunions.

"I knew you where alive! I just knew it!" Victoria smiled to my blonde friend Rose Phoenix. She had been dead for 10 years but somehow managed to come back to life by a new book that my old friend was creating... Kagemaru.

Rose wiped the tears from Victoria's eyes, "I'm glad you two are safe, I'm so sorry about your parents. I wish I could have saved them..." She looked down as tear's formed in her eyes.

"I'm proud to be their daughter! They sacrificed themselves in order to buy time and to also save me". Victoria smiled and looked to over to me.

"We need to find Fujiwara and Akira. They are probably wandering the Earth looking for you Rose". I said as she smiled and stood up.

"Yes, I wonder where they are?... hmm...". She then began to walk around the room looking a bit like Sherlock Holmes.

She was right. We need to find them before Kagemaru and Trueman do.. "We best not waste time!" I spoke as both of the woman turned to me and nodded.

I looked outside the window to see darkness, the street lamps had gone off down our road...

Why?


	2. So The Battle Begins

**_Reviews:_**

**_iloveyugiohGX93: Thanks for the heads up, I'll be sure to try and make this chapter seem longer for you._**

**_ElectroNerd: Glad you like it! This is my final story that I am gonna write for this :) Hope you enjoy it! :)_**

* * *

**_Honest_**

Ever get that feeling that you're being watched?

I have not felt that in a long time.

As the wind picked up in speed, the light's down the street where dark. As the front door slammed open we all stood in shock.

"About time you showed up". My thoughts stopped as Rose's voice approached the silence.

The man standing infront of us only smiled and offered his hand to Rose. She stood there for a moment, looking into his eyes and then slowly accepting his offer and hugged him.

"Where's Akira?!" Victoria shouted as she rose from her chair. Her brown eyes searching for an answer inside his eyes...

Fujiwara Yusuke only stood there with a small frown on his lips, they parted for a second but then slammed shut as his eyes wandered around the room.

His whole nature was off, almost like he did not know who he was or anyone in the room...

I was about to speak when he brought up his hand to silence me.

"I am sorry, I do not recognise any of you". He let go of Rose's hand and stepped a few inches away from her. "However, my heart tells me that I once knew you all and the boy that was with me a few hours ago-"

"The boy? You mean Akira?" Rose gave him a cross stare as she clenched her fists tightly. "You don't remember anything? but... you have to... you're my husband". Her head moved forcefully to look at the floor beneath her as her hands went dull.

Fujiwara stood there, his eyes wide, like he was getting orders in his head. He only stood there for a moment more before turning around and running out of the house, but no before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Sartorius**

"It seems our plan is working, though it also seems that he truly knows who they are. I will have to alter his memories again, he shall remember them. But only as enemies". I grinned at Trueman, who was fixing his gun.

"Damn that girl! She broke my gun when she tried to kill me, intead of hitting me she hit my gun". Trueman threw his gun to the floor and stood up from his chair and walked to his wardrobe, once inside it revealed a black suit of armor, infact it showed 4 suits. 2 were mens and the other 2 were womans. All black and had weapons.

"We shall give each one of them armor, Fujiwara and Akira have these"...

He pulled out both armors, one had the weapon of a giant blackish purple sword while the other had 2 sets of black slick guns.

"Akira fights well with swords as I have trained him myself, while I noticed that Fujiwara can handle himself with guns and has a good aim". Trueman laughed a bit while putting back the armos.

"As for our friends, Rose and Victoria". He began to pull out the other 2 sets of armor, one was equipped with a black cape with a black hood and a slender looking black sword, about the size of a flat 50 inch screen tv. The other set of armor was black/grey and was equipped with a cape also, but no hood. The weapon that came with it was a red crossbow.

"Rose is not so fond of guns, so she shall have the sword while we see if Victoria can handle herself with a crossbow".

"May I ask what this is for?" I asked standing up and walking towards him.

"We are giving them a chance to fight, it was Kagemaru's idea".Trueman stated as he started putting the armour inside a box and sealing it up.

"But why?-" I was cut off by another voice in the room.

"Because the book I created... in this world you cannot hope to accomplish what I want to happen. Simply because you get sent to jail for murdering people, in the new world that I have created... it let's you fight, let's you win and most of all... It let's you break people's spirits". Kagemaru stood in the door way and looked towards the armour and then smirked. "Get the 2 womans armor sent off to Rose and Victoria as soon as possible, I shall give Akira his now, Sartorius, tell Fujiwara to return alone, if he has to. Tell him to knock out anyone who tries to stop him, we shall not harm then yet, we shall only make them suffer until the time is right...

For you see, we are taking them to my new world where they can fight till death. And that myself and Trueman can finally get revenge on Honest and everyone who has struck us down". Kagemaru sat down on the chair and opened a page to his book.

"But first, if Akira and Fujiwara fail, we then need an army".

I stood there for a second before laughing loudly.

"I know just where to find one!".


End file.
